


James Potter, un completo idiota

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco viñetas sobre James y Lily, con una especie de epílogo. Ambos se quieren. Ambos se aman. Pero James puede ser un idiota muchas, pero muchas veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter, un completo idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

I.

—Es un niño, señor Potter —avisó serenamente la sanadora que ayudó en el trabajo de parto a Lily. La sanadora tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño, lentes de montura cuadrada y una mirada severa. Parecía joven, quizás de veinticinco años.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó él y se levantó del asiento. Se dirigió a la sala adecuada para Lily. Ella estaba aún en la camilla. Pensó en el nombre que iba a tener su hijo. Habían acordado los nombres según el género hacía mucho tiempo. Harry James Potter. Era un bonito nombre—. ¿Harry está bien, querida?

— ¿No deberías preguntar por mí, James? —inquirió ella y James soltó una risa en voz baja.

—Bueno, ¿cómo está mi súper inteligente, genial, pelirroja y de ojos verdes esposa? —dijo él, para después carcajear sonoramente. Lily frunció el ceño—. Okey, paro, pero… ¿pásame a Harry, por favor?

—Bien —suspiró ella, y le pasó al bebé. El pelinegro, cuidadosamente, lo puso en sus brazos. No tenía cabello, aún, y era solo una cosa, en términos de James, apapachable.

El muchacho meció a Harry en sus brazos, sonriendo. El bebé tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, esos hermosos ojos como dos esmeraldas brillantes e inocentes.

—Tiene tus ojos —comentó en un susurro. Lily sonrió.

II.

— ¿Cómo está la cosa más apapachable del mundo? —exclamó el pelinegro, alzando a su hijo de cuatro meses de edad en el aire.

—James, en serio, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios significa apapachable?

—Abrazable —contestó simplemente.

—Esa palabra tampoco existe, James.

— ¡Significa que es tierno, Lily! Merlín.

Estaban en casa, en Godric's Hollow. Pocos sabían que ambos vivían allí, ya que la casa había pertenecido a otra persona y solo la habían comprado, y era más común que fuesen a visitarlos si era una casa nueva.

— ¿Mañana vendrá Sirius, no? —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Sí, James —contestó ella, desde la cocina, que estaba a una puerta de distancia de la sala de estar, que era donde estaba su marido. Estaba cocinando.

— ¡Genial! Seguro que le enseña a Harry…

—Harry no va a aprender nada de Sirius, ¿entendido? —dijo Lily, haciendo énfasis en "nada".

—Vale...

III.

Querida Lily,

Te extraño mucho. Verás, sé que me desaparecí anoche y seguro debes estar muy preocupada…era una emergencia de la Orden. Y bueno, sabes que hay un grupo de élite y...bueno, que tenía que ir. Creemos que encontramos un escondite de los mortífagos en el Callejón Knockturn.

Sirius sigue creyendo que es genial que me haya separado de ti un tiempo. Claro que lo es, ¡estás más responsable con la pelirroja! Ah, olvídalo. Sirius me robó la carta.

Bueno, eso. Te extraño mucho. Espero volver en la noche. ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Está muerto de preocupación por su padre genial?

Besos, abrazos, cariños y todas las cursilerías posibles,

James

IV.

Querido James,

¡Eres un imbécil, James! Debiste haberme avisado en la noche. No me habría muerto de preocupación al despertarme y no verte al lado, ¿sabes? Al menos una nota o algo. Pero…bueno, si puedes destrozar a algunos mortífagos está bien. ¡Pero no te perdono, que conste!

Dile a Sirius que es un idiota rematado.

Te ama,

Lily

V.

Habían pasado dos días. No había llegado respuesta de parte de James. No había señales de vida de él, Sirius, Remus, o Peter.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Lily, con un aspecto mucho peor que cuando recibió la carta de James dos días atrás —su pelo estaba algo graso, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y había empalidecido un poco—, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Un chico pelinegro, con lentes, con ojos castaños y piel ligeramente tostada se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

— ¡James! —Exclamó ella, y empezó a sollozar de la alegría—. Yo creía…Yo creía…—No pudo completar la frase.

Se dirigieron al sofá de la sala de estar y se miraron con la alegría radiante en sus orbes, unos de color castaño y otros esmeralda.

—Los mortífagos fueron un hueso duro de roer —explicó él, con una media sonrisa en su rostro—. Sí que tenían un refugio en el callejón Knockturn. Me costó mucho aplacarlos. Me lanzaron una maldición que Quejicus usaba. —Lily no reaccionó al sobrenombre de su antiguo amigo aparte de hacer una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Ves? —James se apartó el pelo negro y señaló su oreja derecha: le faltaba el pedazo inferior y parecía curado precariamente—. Sectumsempra —masculló con molestia—. No pueden regenerarlo.

— ¿Y…por qué te tardaste tanto en volver, James?

—Tuve otras heridas, por distintos maleficios —contestó él y Lily se puso la mano en la boca, con el horror grabado en su rostro—. ¡No! No me lanzaron ningún Cruciatus, Lily. No te preocupes…—Ella pareció mucho más relajada con la acotación—. Me llevaron a San Mungo y se tardaron bastante en curarme…Pero aquí estoy, Lily.

—James, y… ¿se puede saber por qué no me mandaste ninguna carta para que no me preocupase?

—Pues…yo…—James se rascó el cuello, con cierto nerviosismo—. Es que…—Lentamente, se levantó del sofá—. Resulta que…bueno, es que la conmoción por los maleficios que usaron en contra de mí, el poderoso y sensual James Potter…

—James, ¿puedes dejar de lanzarte flores a ti mismo y buscar excusas?

—Pues, yo…bueno, ¿me puedes dar un sándwich? Después hablamos.

—Eres, sinceramente, un estúpido, James Charlus Potter.

—Lo sé muy bien, Lily. Pero soy tu estúpido personal. Solo con servicios que empiezan con la letra s y tienen una x en medio para ti.

— ¡James Charlus Potter! —exclamó Lily.

VI.

— ¿Valió la pena, James? —inquirió Sirius en el cuartel de la Orden cuando ya todos excepto él y James se habían retirado.

James se movió el diente que tenía flojo por el golpe de Lily. Esa pelirroja en verdad sabía golpear.

—Casi mi dentadura perfecta pierde un diente, pero…valió la pena.

Las carcajadas de ambos mejores amigos —según ellos, hermanos— resonaron en la habitación.


End file.
